Hybrid: The Wrath of Mephiles
by puppydog4
Summary: Black Doom and Maria may have fallen and victory may seem in the grasp of Silver and his allies, but now they have to face the last remaining Elder Mephiles who plans to unleash a more powerful enemy they have ever met.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the long waited sequel to my Hybrid story. Sorry for the long wait, but school got really tough for me. Anyways now I'm out of school and I will be able update. So, here's the story. Enjoy.**

 **Prologue:**

 _Legend tells that the ancient blood feud between vampires and werewolves began with two siblings who would become the first of their species._

 **1101 A.D**

Green eyes looked at the ruins of village. Bodies of the villagers lied across the ground, while some the houses were on fire. "My God, what have you done little sister," a voice said, who belonged to Mephiles. Mephiles was riding on a black horse and wearing black amour. Next to him were Black Doom and Aleena wearing the same amour.

"Once again we arrive to witness the destruction made by the beast," Black Doom said, while rode a chestnut colored horse. Then, he turns to Mephiles and said, "I will not tolerate this any longer Mephiles. Ulfa must be stopped."

"I know, but remember she must not be harmed," Mephiles replied.

"I gave you my word did I not," Black Doom responded.

"We should move quickly and burn the bodies before we become overwhelmed again," Aleena said.

Black Doom nods and shouts, "Burn the bodies, burn them all." The vampire soldiers, who were called Death Hunters, went to their orders. Mephiles was eager to join them and spurred his horse forward a bit, but Black Doom stops him, "Mephiles stay near me." Mephiles frowns a bit, but obeys.

 **Meanwhile**

A green hedgehog with black eyes along with a light green hedgehog with blue eyes quickly began to burn two corpses. Then, the green hedgehog, who is now revealed to be Manic, goes into a house and sees another corpse. Up close, the corpse was of male blue cat with his chest and stomach ripped open with all the organs missing.

"Pass me the torch, Scourge," Manic said to other hedgehog. Scourge nods his head and gives Manic the torch. Just as Manic was about to burn the body, a growl came from the corpse which suddenly came back to life and began to transform into a werewolf. "They are turning," Manic yelled as the half formed werewolf escaped through the back door. Soon all the corpses sprang back to life and began to transform.

The Death Hunters began to fight back against the transforming werewolves. Aleena spurred her brown horse into battle and quickly shot a werewolf with an arrow. As she fought, she failed to notice a half formed female werewolf running up behind her, but the she-wolf was suddenly killed. Aleena turned to see a blue hedgehog holding a crossbow.

"Are you alright, Mother," the hedgehog asked in a concern tone.

"I'm alright, Sonic," Aleena answered. Sonic nods and was about return to battle when heard Aleena say in an annoyed tone, "Oh and Sonic, it's Madame."

"Yes Madame," Sonic sighed as the two green hedgehogs ran up to him and heard what Aleena said to him.

"It's okay Sonic, you know mother does not want us to call her mother in battle," Manic said.

"When does she not want us to call her mother," Sonic said bitterly. Ever since Mephiles turned his mother into a vampire, she had changed from a loving mother into a cold hearted person who did not care about her children. Sonic shook his head and returned to battle, while his brothers joined him in battle.

 **Meanwhile**

Aleena was shooting down every werewolf that got in her path, and then looked into the battlefield and saw that they were outnumbered. "Damn, we were outnumbered again," she thought in her head. "No matter it ends tonight," she said out loud as she began to fight again. Even though she born a female, Aleena was never afraid of battle as she learned that to survive she had to fight rather than waiting around to be rescued. As she rode on, she turned to see a Death Hunter riding on a horse be brought down by a werewolf who began to tear him apart.

Aleena knew it was too late to save the fallen Death Hunter, but she could still avenge him as she shot an arrow at the werewolf's head.

As the battle waged on, Mephiles began to fight back. "Mephiles head into the woods," Black Doom commanded.

"No, I will stay and fight. You need me," Mephiles replied.

"We need alive. We all die if you die. Now go," Black Doom barked. Mephiles growled, but rides off into the woods. Aleena finished killing off some werewolves and takes off her helmet letting her long hair fall out. Then, a Death Hunter rides up to and tells her, "Aleena we found her, we found Ulfa. We need more help."

"Inform Black Doom," Aleena replied. The Death Hunter nods his head and goes to find Black Doom.

 **With Mephiles**

Mephiles was heading into the woods when he saw Aleena, her sons, and a couple of Death Hunters heading into a different part of the woods. He became suspicious and began to wonder if there was something important in that part of the forest. He looked back toward the village and saw that a Death Hunter ride up to Black Doom and tell him something. Mephiles knew that there was something important and against his orders he begins to follow the trail that Aleena took. Though unknown to him, Black Doom saw him head into the woods. Black Doom was about to followed, but fully transformed werewolf tries to attacks him only have its head cut off by Black Doom's sword. "Kill them all. Do not let any of them escape," Black Doom ordered as he continued to fight.

 **Meanwhile**

Mephiles kept riding on the trail dodging tree branches in order to get where Aleena and the others were at. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and out from the bushes came a herd of rider less horse looking scared and frighten. Mephiles' horse began to panic, but Mephiles calmed him down. Then, Mephiles heard a loud roar and knew whose roar it belongs to.

"Ulfa is nearby. I just know it. Hang on Ulfa,"Mephiles thought as he spurred his horse forward into the woods.

Soon, he came upon the sight of the Death Hunters fighting against a silver-white werewolf. The werewolf was bigger than the ones in the village and much stronger. The Death Hunters were shooting at her with arrows that chains attached to them. One of the arrows managed to hit Ulfa in the ribs and she gave out an agonizing roar. Mephiles had enough and yelled, "That's enough! Stop it you're hurting her. Leave her be!"

One of the Death Hunters got distracted by the Elder's outburst and was pulled into a tree which crushed him to death. Mephiles looked in shock, but did nothing, and then heard Aleena commanding the Death Hunters to shot more arrows. The Death Hunters shot more arrows at Ulfa causing her to growl in pain.

"Stop it you're killing her," Mephiles yelled as he rushed to his aid by punching a Death Hunter in the face.

"That's enough Mephiles. Stay down," Aleena commanded, but Mephiles refused to obey. Suddenly, Mephiles stopped when he saw a Death Hunter shoot Ulfa in the leg, which finally brings her down. Mephiles looks in shock as Ulfa fall to the ground and whimper in pain. He tried to walk up to Ulfa, but he heard Black Doom arrive.

"Mephiles, back down," Black Doom barked.

"This was not part of the deal. Place her into my charge as agreed or pay for this deceit," Mephiles growled as he drew out his sword. He was suddenly surprised to see that all the Death Hunters pointed their weapons toward him. He then realized that they were no longer under his control. He also realized that he did not have the support of Aleena who was glaring at him.

"Traitors," Mephiles sneered in his head. Then, Black Doom spoke, "You will your place, Mephiles. The sympathy you have for this beast has made you blind. Ulfa is entirely out of your control. She will be dealt with my way."

"For heaven's sake she is our sister, Black Doom. Our young sister and besides you know the consequences if you murder me or Ulfa," Mephiles countered.

"I am fully aware of the consequences, but if you ever refer that creature as my sister or mention her name again then that will be the fate you have given her," Black Doom replied as he glared at his brother.

Mephiles was shocked that his own brother was willing kill their young sister. In the end he knew he had no choice and said sarcastically, "Then, what is thy wish my lord."

"She will be imprisoned for all time. Far away from you," Black Doom answered. Mephiles was shocked, but said nothing and vowed in head, "Just as Black Doom refused to see Ulfa as a sister, then I refuse to see him as a brother. One day Ulfa I will find you and release from your imprisonment, and then the world will tremble before us."

 **That's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tune for the next one. Please do not leave flames. I will not tolerate them. And yes I know that Black Doom and Mephiles are not related, but in this story they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I got a major case of writer's block and then my computer broke, but now it's fix. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Present Day**

In the aftermath of the attack on the vampires' mansion, Silver and his allies made it out the catacombs and into a nearby forest. Silver still couldn't believe the events that happened tonight and he was still shocked that he managed to kill Black Doom. He wished that he could have killed Maria as well, but he knew that Sally and Tails had to avenge their family. For now he was glad that both his adopted family and biological parents were avenged. Now he knew that he had to come up with a plan to crush the vampires for good and hopefully make a peace treaty with them to end this long blood shed war. It was going to be hard and though he wasn't an experienced leader, he knew that with the help of his allies and his determination he could get it done.

Meanwhile at the back of the group, Sally was trying to accept everything that happened. For six centuries she had been loyal to the vampires and carried the duty with pride, but now everything was lie. The two Elders she came to see as family had betrayed her and lied to her face about the murder of her family. Maria had been the one who killed her family, while Black Doom encouraged her to do so. With tears in her eyes she began to remember that horrible night.

 **Sally's Flashback**

It was a dark stormy night as both Sally and Tails rushed out of their home. They were both wearing their night clothes and nothing not wearing any shoes as they ran towards the barn, away from the butchered corpses of their mother, father, sister-in-law, and five year old niece. As they reached the barn, they could hear horses neighing in fear and trying to break free from their stalls. Then, they ran into the barn and Sally quickly slammed the door shut. "Tails, we should be safe here, Tails," Sally said as she turned to her brother, but she saw him looking at a corpse. Sally grasped as she saw the corpse, "Elias." The corpse was of a young brown male squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with short red hair, his throat was slashed and his skull was cracked open.

"Elias," Tails said as he rushed to his brother's side with Sally following him. Tails cried as kneeled down next to the corpse. "Why did this happen to us, Sally," Tails cried as Sally hugged him. Suddenly, they heard something kick the barn door open which made Sally hug Tails tighter and prepared to let whatever killed their family finish them off.

Then, Sally feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see a yellow hedgehog with blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing black amour. "They are gone now," Maria said as she helped Sally and Tails to their feet. "There, there, children don't be afraid. Everything will be alright," Maria cooed as Sally and Tails hugged her.

 **End of Flashback**

Sally shook her head pushing the memory away, knowing that it now served as a reminder of a lie that almost separated her and Tails. Sally almost wished that Maria was alive just so she could kill her all over again.

"Hey Cosmo are we almost there," Sonic asked.

"No, we still have a long way to go, so we are going to set up camp for the day and wait until nightfall," Cosmo replied.

"Well, if I remember correctly there should be a bunker just a few miles from here," Manic informed.

"But aren't the bunkers linked together, somebody could tracks us," Tails said.

"Yeah, I know but with the sneak attack being successful, they would be weak and unorganized, so we will be safe," Manic reassured. Soon they reached the secret bunker which was built on an abandoned mine. As they walk inside Sonic turns on the light. Inside the bunker, there was a computer system, weapons, and IV bags of blood. "Well, we are going to be here until nightfall so for now we should rest," Manic said as he gave an IV bag to Sally, Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Blaze. While the others began to drink, Blaze looks at her bag and tries to drink it, but in the end she couldn't and puts it down.

Silver sees and said, "I know its hard Blaze, but you must drink or you will lose control and attack Mobians and you don't want that to happen."

"I know, but I can't let go," Blaze replied.

Silver sighed and said, "It is hard to let go, but you have to let go sooner or later. For now you can't eat human food because it will lethal." Blaze stays quiet and Silver decides to let her think for a while. Then, he starts to walk to the exit of the bunker.

"Where are you going, Silver," Knuckles asked.

"I'm going for a walk and to see if I can bring something for you and the other werewolves to eat. Besides you know I don't like being cooped up," Silver answered.

"Well, be back before sunrise, unless you don't burn in the sunlight anymore," Sonic said as he prepared to fall asleep.

"I will," Silver replied.

"Wait Silver I'm coming with you. You might need some help," Sally said as she followed Silver outside, since she also didn't liked being cooped up. Blaze sees them leave and couldn't help but feel jealous. Sonic also sees them leave and gets jealous as well.

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the mansion, Scourge and his followers, that remained of them, came out of hiding and went inside the mansion. The mansion was littered with both vampire and werewolf corpse and the air smelled with decay. Scourge walks pass them and heads toward the tombs, while his followers follow him. Once he was inside the tombs, he sees Maria's corpse lying on the ground. Then, he walks to Mephiles' tomb. "Open it," Scourge ordered Rotor.

Rotor nods and twisted the **M** symbol, and then the crypt opens and the coffin emerges from the bottom. Scourge becomes shocked when he realized the tomb was empty.

"Great Maria hid him, but where," Scourge growled. Suddenly, they heard the stone throne begins to tremble and crack before exploding sending stone debris everywhere. The shock was so great that Scourge and his followers fell down while some of the debris crushes some of his followers. Looking up Scourge saw debris falling and a creature fly out of the ground.

"Shoot it," Scourge yelled as he fired his gun. Last remaining followers did what they were told, but one by one they were stabbed in the chest by the creature's talon wings while Scourge watches in horror. Then, he tries to shoot the creature, but he gets stabbed in the shoulders and pined to the wall. Up close the creature was revealed to be Mephiles, who now had leathery talon wings, reptilian green eyes with red sclera, sharp teeth that looked like a mixture of vampire and werewolf teeth, and he looked like he was made of crystals.

"Mephiles," Scourge breathed out.

"The blood memories of that mongrel have shown just how treacherous you and your brothers are," Mephiles said in a raspy voice.

Scourge's eyes widen in shock realizing that Silver's blood had awakened Mephiles and turned him into a hybrid. "Please let me explain," Scourge pleaded.

"The only things you will explain are lies," Mephiles said as he sank his fangs into Scourge's neck and began to drink his blood. Then, he begins his memories and through his memories he beings see Scourge's early days of being o Death Hunter, the nnight they captured Ulfa, the night when Black Doom and Maria killed Sally and Tails' family, then he saw the recent memories of the past night. Mephiles sees Silver killing Black Doom and escaping with his allies, and then Mephiles pulls away from Scourge's neck and started to feel his strength return to him.

"Please let me assist you," Scourge begged as he felt weak and drained.

"You already have," Mephiles said as he cut Scourge vertically in half with his wing talon letting Scourge's corpse and organs fall to ground.

 **There all done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways sorry for long wait and I did start school and it will take a while for updates since my classes take up much of my time. See in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but lot things happened, my computer broke again, and then I fell into a depression due to a sudden death of someone who was close to me. Anyways enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Back at the hideout, Blaze was walking around wondering what she could. She was always the type person who needed to be busy or she will get bored. As she walked she couldn't help but wonder what Silver and Sally could be doing. Blaze shook her head to chase away the jealous feeling. Feeling hungry, Blaze picks up the IV bag of blood and tries to rip it, but stops herself. She just couldn't bring herself up to drink the blood and puts it down.

"Auntie Cosmo I'm bored. Can I go play outside," Honeydew asked.

"Honeydew, it can be dangerous," Cosmo replied in a tired tone.

"Ok," Honeydew replied.

"I can watch her if you want," Blaze offered.

"Alright, just be careful," Cosmo answered as she fell asleep in Tails' arms. Honeydew jumped in happiness as she and Blaze walked outside. "So, what do you want to do, Honeydew," Blaze asked.

"I want to go exploring," Honeydew answered.

"Okay, let's not go too far," Blaze said as Honeydew nodded her head. With that they went into the forest.

 **Meanwhile**

Docked at a pier was a ship called **Crowned Jewel**. Landing on top of the ship was a stealth helicopter called **Dark Wind** and climbing out of it was a small team of men and women dressed in black commando uniforms and carrying body bags. The team was led by a purple chameleon with yellow eyes named Espio. Espio and the team walked through ship were there were people working on computers and watching the news networks. Many of the networks were talking about what happened in the subway station and the attack on the private train. "No witnesses have been found," a news anchor reported.

"And there will be no witnesses," Espio thought as he walked on. Their whole team worked for the two people who hide the war between the vampires and werewolves. Espio and his team were the field agents who are responsible to pick up any bodies and destroy any evidence. They were responsible to deal with any witnesses. The people who worked on the computer mostly kept an eye out for anyone who might of notice anything odd. Many of them were hackers who were recruited by the two bosses in charge, just like the field agents. Espio himself was recruited by them when he finished serving in the army. Soon Espio walked into a room, while his team kept walking.

"Sir Trent, Madame Katie, we have returned," Espio said to a blue-white hedgehog with yellow eyes and a white hedgehog with black stripes in her quills and red stripes on her arms with red eyes.

"Show us what you got," the blue-white hedgehog named Trent said. Espio nods and takes off a video camera attached to his gun and helmet, and then connects it to a laptop. The first video showed the aftermath of the attack on Aleena's train.

"We recovered the bodies, but there were no werewolf bodies. Nobody survived," Espio explained.

"Any witnesses," the other hedgehog named Katie asked.

"They have been silenced and unharmed," Espio replied.

"Good, next," Trent said. Espio clicked on the next video which showed the aftermath of Silver's attack on the vampire's mansion. "So both Black Doom and Maria have been killed," Trent said as he saw the corpses of Black and Maria.

"Yes," Espio replied.

"And no sign of Mephiles among the corpses," Katie said.

"No, we couldn't find any trace. It seems like he finished off his own coven," Espio said as clicked on the next video which showed the team blowing up the mansion.

"It was never his to begin with," Katie said with no emotion.

"Now, show us the bodies," Katie said. Espio nods and unplugs the camera from the computer. Then, he leads them to the examination room where the body bags were put.

"I forgot to mention the body of Amy was buried and when we unburied her she didn't have the pendant on her. It's possible that Silver has it," Espio informed. Trent nods and then asked, "You did rebury her, right?" Espio nods and then gets dismissed. Trent looks at the bodies of the two elder vampires.

"What a pity that such a beautiful creature had such a gruesome death," Katie said as she looked at the corpse of Aleena.

"Yes, such a pity," Trent replied as he looked at Black Doom's body where he saw something gold in color sticking from Black Doom's slashed chest. "There it is," Trent muttered as he put on some latex gloves and pulled out a golden ornate circular bronze device.

"He hid it so well," Katie commented as she stood by her husband's side. She couldn't help, but feel sad for Black Doom's death. "Yes he did and now he could sleep," Trent said.

 **With Mephiles**

Mephiles flew toward the safe house that Sally had previously brought Silver to. While flying he was amazed on how much the world had changed in two centuries. Soon he got to the safe houses and walked inside. He ignores the corpses of the werewolves that Sally and the others killed as he walked up to the computer. Though Silver and Scourge's memories, he sees them how to use the computer and starts to click a few keys. Then, he sees that one of the safe houses was active. "There you are," Mephiles mumbles to himself and then flies out the window toward the safe house.

 **Back with Silver and Sally**

Meanwhile, Silver and Sally were walking quietly until Sally broke the silence, "So how are you Silver?"

"Still recovering from the betrayal and trying to accept everything that I know now. What about you," Silver replied.

"Same as you, I was such a fool to believe in them. Their lies almost costed me to harm my own brother," Sally said bitterly.

"We both were lied to, Sally. In the end it ruined our lives. At least you stopped yourself from harming your own brother while I killed my own mother, who did nothing to harm me," Silver said in a comforting way.

"That wasn't your fault Silver. You never knew that Amy was your mother. It wasn't your fault. It was the lies that blinded you," Sally claimed.

"You did always know on how to comfort me and be there when I need someone. I'm still saddened that our friendship got ruined," Silver replied with a smile.

"So am I, but you do remember that between us it was more than just a friendship. It doesn't matter anymore since you clearly have feelings for that girl," Sally replied sadly.

Silver was about to say something, but Sally speaks again, "I guess I deserve it since I was the one that walked away and turned my back at you."

"Just because we can't fix the relationship we had, doesn't mean we can't fix our friendship, Sally," Silver said. Sally smiles and keeps walking while Silver follows.

 **With Blaze**

Blaze and Honeydew were still walking around the forest, though every once in a while Honeydew would bend down to examine a rock that she would find interesting. Blaze would smile and find it hard to believe that Honeydew was a werewolf since she acted like a normal child. Then, Honeydew started to smell the air.

"Are you hungry," she suddenly asked.

"A little, why," Blaze replied.

"Because I smell something cooking," Honeydew said as she followed the smell which eventually led to a diner that was open 24 hrs.

"Can we go and buy something to eat. I got money that my mommy gave me before she went to sleep," Honeydew said sadly remembering her mother's death.

Blaze gives her a comforting hug and answers, "Sure just give me the money." Honeydew smiles and pulls the money from her pocket and gives it to Blaze. Blaze counts the money and realized that Honeydew had at least 50 dollars.

"You know just out of curiosity. I thought werewolves couldn't eat normal food," Blaze said.

"Actually we can, we just prefer to eat raw meat," Honeydew replied as she walked towards the diner. Blaze follows her and they both enter the diner and find a table to sit on.

"Hello ladies, what would you like," a waitress asked.

"Can I have a medium rare steak and ribs," Honeydew asked politely.

"Ok, what about you," the waitress asked Blaze as she wrote down Honeydew's order.

Blaze thought for a moment and remembered what Silver told her. "Just water and coffee please and do you have a phone," Blaze said.

"Yes, around the corner," the waitress answered as she wrote down Blaze's order and walked away.

"Honeydew, stay here I'll be right back," Blaze said as she got up and walked toward the phone. As she got near the phone, she noticed that some police officers walk in, but she ignores them. Blaze dials a number and waits for a bit until she hears Biina say, "Hello."

"Hi Biina, its Blaze," Blaze answered.

"Blaze, how are you," Biina asked.

"I'm fine, sorry if I'm calling too early," Blaze said.

"That's alright, I have a doctor's appointment to go to anyway," Biina reassured.

"Oh really, just for a normal checkup," Blaze asked.

"Yes, so what have you being doing," Biina asked.

"Just traveling around," Blaze replied.

"Well it was nice hearing from you Blaze, but I have to get going. Will you call me again," Biina said.

"I'll try, good-bye Biina," Blaze said.

"Good-bye Blaze, be safe," Biina said as she hang up. Blaze hangs up the phone and walks back to where Honeydew was sitting.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't good, I'm kind off trying to get back into writing again since my depression really me hit me hard that it kind of made me lose my will to write. So please bear with me if I take long with uploading new chapters, since I also have school to deal with, especially since my classes are a little bit difficult. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I'm so sorry about not updating, but school got hard and my computer broke down and my Microsoft word program didn't work. Now it working and I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter.**

 **Chapter 3:**

After Blaze sat back at the table, the waitress came with Blaze's water and coffee. "Thank you," Blaze said as the waitress nodded and walked away. Blaze drinks the coffee, but suddenly she starts to feel a sharp pain in her stomach and starts to gag in pain. Then, she drinks some water, but only makes the pain worst. Blaze screams in pain, which draws the attention of the police officers and the restaurant employees.

"Madam, are you okay," a waitress asked as she approached Blaze. Suddenly, Blaze tackles the waitress to the ground, growling as her teeth and nails got sharp. Blaze was about to bite the waitress' neck when Honeydew quickly pushes her off the woman. "Miss Blaze, stop please," Honeydew cried as she started to feel scared. Blaze snaps out of her bloodlust and is shocked by what she almost did. Then, she realized that the police officers pointing their guns at her. "Put your hands in the air," one of them shouted.

Without thinking, Blaze picks up Honeydew and runs out the back door. "Stop," they yelled as they ran after Blaze and one of them called for back-up.

Meanwhile,Trent and Katie were walking back to their office when they heard the officer's call for back-up and the officer mentioning a purple female cat. "Get some out there now," Trent ordered. Espio nods his head and gets his team ready and they leave.

Meanwhile, Blaze kept running and trying to lose the officers, but they kept chasing her. Suddenly, she heard one of them yell, "Freeze and turn yourself in, and let go of the girl!" Blaze ignores them and keeps running, but suddenly she loses her footing and falls making her drop Honeydew. Honeydew screams as she hits the ground, but then she gets up and runs to Blaze's side. "Miss Blaze, get up," Honeydew said as the police officers caught up to them. Just as they were going to approach them, they suddenly get knocked out cold by Silver and Sally, who had heard the shouting.

Silver runs to Blaze's side and realized that she needs blood. He quickly pulls up the sleeve of his coat and bites his wrist to draw blood. Then, he brings his wrist to Blaze's mouth, but she refuses to drink the blood. "Blaze, you'll die if you don't drink it," Silver said with worry. Blaze sees the worry in his eyes and quickly starts to drink the blood, while starting to feel her strength return. Then, she pulls away from Silver's wrist and her eyes start to glow for a bit. "Can you get up," Silver asked. "Yes," Blaze replies as she gets up and Honeydew holds her hand. Blaze smiles at Honeydew letting her know that she was okay. Suddenly, they hear wings flapping, which starts to frighten Honeydew, who starts to hold Blaze's hand tighter. "Do you hear that," Sally asked as she got near Silver. "Yes, let's move," Silver said, but before they could walk a few steps they heard something land behind them.

Turning around they saw Mephiles standing in his hybrid form. "I know what you and the mutt did, Sally," Mephiles said.

"Maria and Black Doom deserved their fate," Sally replied.

"Maria was always such a weakling and Black Doom deserved his fate many times over, but what draws my attention is the fact that there was so much effort to hide the murders of your families. What do you think they had to hide other than to hide the fact that they were breaking the law that Black Doom himself created, or maybe it's the two of you who have something to hide," Mephiles said as he quickly tackled Sally and Silver to the ground and prepared to rip their throats apart. Suddenly, he was shot with multiple bullets which made him get off Sally and Silver. Blaze kept firing until the gun ran out of bullets. "Run Honeydew and warn the others," Silver ordered. Honeydew nods her head and quickly runs away.

Mephiles gets up and charges at Blaze, but Silver and Sally start shooting at him. Mephiles flies high and then quickly flaps his wings to make a strong gust of wind which blows Silver, Blaze, and Sally away and crash into a boulder that cracks. Mephiles charges at them, but gets tackled by a white werewolf. "Rouge," Silver said as he recognized who it was. "Run Silver, I'll keep him distracted," Rouge growled as she fought Mephiles. Silver nods his head and signals the girls to follow him.

Meanwhile, Honeydew made to the hideout and quickly runs inside and starts to yell, "Wake up, everyone we have to leave!"

"Hold on Honeydew, why do we have to leave," Cosmo asked. "Someone named Mephiles is attacking," Honeydew replied. Sonic, Manic, and Knuckles knew that they had to leave. "Sonic, what do we do," Knuckles asked.

"Well there is another reason we came here," Sonic said as he pressed a button on wall which opened a tunnel in the back of the hideout revealing a black Jeep. "Get in everyone," Manic said as he was about to get in the driver, but Knuckles stops him and said, "It's best if I drive." Manic doesn't complain and gets in the passenger seat.

Meanwhile, Silver and the girls were still running, but they soon ended up near a road. Then, they see a truck drive up and Silver quickly gets on the road which causes the driver to slam on the brakes. Then, Sally quickly opens the driver door. "Mind if I drive," she said as she revealed her fangs while Silver did the same. The driver gets scared and quickly runs away, and then Sally and Silver get in while Blaze sits in the back of the truck. Sally steps on the gas petal and speeds off. Mephiles then emerges from the forest after knocking Rouge away. After seeing the truck speed away, Mephiles flies after it. Blaze sees him and gets ready to fight, while transforming into her hybrid form. Mephiles growls and starts to fight Blaze. Blaze scratches Mephiles and then kicks him in the stomach. Mephiles growls in pain and punches Blaze which nearly makes fall off the truck, but Blaze holds on and gets back up. Mephiles goes to attack Blaze again, but gets shot by Silver. Mephiles flies up and then gets to the side of the truck and slams into it trying to make it fall off the road. Sally tries to keep the truck from falling but fails. Suddenly, Rouge comes out of the forest and pushes the truck back on the road. Then, she joins Blaze in battle. Up ahead Sally sees the Jeep and recognized it as one of their own. Mephiles kept fighting Blaze and Rouge until he managed to knock Blaze away and then grabs Rouge's head and starts to slam it against the floor which knocks Rouge out cold. Blaze recovers and then scratches Mephiles in the face and throws him off the side of the truck causing him to fall off and get run over. Sally drives off while Mephiles watches them leave since he is drained of energy. His wounds start to heal but he still looked bloody.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter and thank you for bearing the long wait. I will try to update as much as possible, especially now that I'm on Christmas break. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.**


End file.
